whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōjō Satoko
Hōjō Satoko is one of the main characters in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. She is the younger sister of Hōjō Satoshi and the insinuator of the events that took place in Tatarigoroshi-hen,'' Tsukiotoshi-hen,'' ''and (to an extent) ''Minagoroshi-hen. She is also the main protagonist of the anime-exclusive arc Yakusamashi-hen. Bitchtoko Satoko or Bitchtoko, is one of the main character. She plays the role of the annoying blondie who sounds like is being raped by severeal cows. She secretly is a dramatic lardo who screams for help when her ba ba dropped on the floor. Literally, I was like.. 'SO BITCH, ITS JUST SOME DAMN BENTO MOTHER FUCKIGN I WILL KILL YOU WITH SOME COWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' My bad. I get very angry. Let's get serious. Satoko is a, *takes deep breath* A beautiful majestic 6'5" black man with ripping muscles, gorgeous pink lockers, sexy legs, married to her 2d waifus who born her to her beautiful 8 children. Do I have to explain more? Nope. 'SO BITCH, ITS JUST SOME DAMN BENTO MOTHER FUCKIGN I WILL KILL YOU WITH SOME COWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' My bad. I get very angry. Let's get serious. Satoko is a, *takes deep breath* A beautiful majestic 6'5" black man with ripping muscles, gorgeous pink lockers, sexy legs, married to her 2d waifus who born her to her beautiful 8 children. Do I have to explain more? Nope. Saikoroshi-hen In the world of Saikoroshi-hen, where no tragic events occur, this Satoko contrasts highly with the Satoko we all know. Since no tragic events happened, Satoko did not kill her parents, but rather had learned to accept them over time. She lives in a stable family with her brother Satoshi (whom she is also not as endearing towards) and has learned to speak very polished and formal Japanese, with also a more advanced vocabulary, unlike her normal self where her speech is quite rough. Her speech can also be particularly demanding and sharp when she is upset. Satoko is also very cold and uncaring towards Rika, and does not have much of a close relationship to Mion nor Rena; rather, she hangs out more with her peers, and is quite popular among her age group. Due to her attitude towards Rika, Rika regards her as an insensitive brat who doesn't care about anyone's pain. However, it is revealed later in the arc that her particular attitude towards Rika is mainly due to Rika shamelessly and constantly exploiting her male classmates, and Satoko, along with the others disappointed by Rika's actions, did not want to associate with her at all. It is important to note that anything pertaining to Satoko in this world does not affect the Satoko of post-''Matsuribayashi-hen'' in any way at all. Physical Description Satoko has blonde hair and, depending on the media, either red, pink or purple eyes. She is also fairly short, though taller than Rika, and has sharp canine teeth. She wears a black headband most of the time. On school days, Satoko wears a green dress with a yellow tie or bow, a white sailor collar and black tights with brown shoes. On her free days, she wears a pink, sleeveless collared shirt, blue shorts, a belt and pink sneakers. When Satoko transforms into a magical girl she wears a playful yellow dress which is very decorated.The dress has many patterns and a large yellow bow on its back. The outfit is bright, with long socks and a yellow ribbon, yellow wristbands, yellow shoes with light sanding and a big bow at an angle on her head. Relationships Hōjō Satoshi Satoko is Satoshi's younger sister. Early on in the series, Satoko was completely dependent on Satoshi, thinking that Satoshi would always come to her aid whenever her soiree went bad. However, when Satoshi disappeared, she blamed herself, for always clinging to him. She vowed to become more independent from that point on. Satoko loves her brother, and Satoshi returns her feelings. Maebara Keiichi Satoko has a somewhat mixed relationship with Keiichi, as she likes to practice her trap-making skills on him, and Keiichi resents her for doing such things. Nonetheless, Satoko can trust in Keiichi as Keiichi can Satoko when the odds are against them, and both of them have been shown to care about each other quite a lot, such Keiichi wanting to defend her from her abusive uncle, as he helped save her, with his friends in the Minagoroshi-hen arc. Satoko often calls Keiichi "nii-nii", due to his resemblance to Satoshi, but the resemblance has also drawn a negative reaction from her due to the emotional trauma of his disappearance. Their relationship is overall the same as close siblings. Although, she rarely calls him "nii-nii" later on in the series, she still loosk up to him as a second older-brother. In both Tatarigoroshi-hen and Tsukiotoshi-hen, Keiichi killed Teppei for the sake of saving Satoko from his abuse. Satoko did not always respond well to this. Sonozaki Shion Satoko's relationship with Shion had a rocky start. Shion initially hated Satoko for always clinging to the love of her life, Satoshi, to which she threw Satoko through a set of tables, lockers and then books at her in retaliation. Later in Meakashi-hen, after Satoshi's disappearance, Shion started killing those who she deemed responsible for his disappearance. Satoko was crucified and stabbed repeatedly with a dagger. Later on in the series, Shion took care of Satoko, under Satoshi's wishes, to which is seen in the following arcs. The two of them share a sisterly relationship from that point on, to which Satoko calls her "nee-nee." Furude Rika After Satoshi's disappearance, Satoko and Rika began living together, as they were both orphans. As a result, they have became best friends and are extremely close. The only time this is not so is in Saikoroshi-hen, where both Rika's and Satoko's parents are alive and well. Since they are not orphans, they live with their parents and do not have the same close bond, or seemingly any bond at all (however, this conflicts with information given in Tatarigoroshi-hen, when Satoko says Rika was her best friend even when both their parents were alive). Satoko treats Rika badly in Saikoroshi-hen, taunting her and once even stealing something Rika was reading and playing keep-away with her friends. Rika proceeds to repeatedly beat on Satoko with a chair for how she abused her in that world. This event does not affect their relationship or even occur outside of Saikoroshi-hen. Takano Miyo Takano was Satoko's nurse at the Irie Clinic, where Satoko was treated for Hinamizawa Syndrome after being taken in by her aunt and uncle. Because she was treated quickly and with experimental medicine, Satoko survived her bout of the Syndrome, but was required to have daily shots afterwards to prevent a relapse. Since this incident, Satoko maintained friendly relationships with those at the Clinic, Takano included, and Takano valued Satoko as an important test-subject in the development of Crazy Medicine, though in Minagoroshi-hen, Takano kills her without hesitation. It is also interesting to note that a young Tanashi Miyoko looked very similar to the Satoko of June 1983. Irie Kyōsuke Irie was Satoko's doctor at the Clinic, as well as something of a foster father. Irie cares deeply for Satoko, and he has jokingly voiced a desire to marry Satoko when she is old enough, but this is more an expression of his wish to save her from her uncle than a romantic attraction to her. This does not stop him from "admiring" Satoko in her various "punishment game" outfits, however. Trivia *It is suggested that Satoko has extraordinary strength for someone her age, as shown in Tatarigoroshi-hen when she shoved Keiichi twice across the room after he harmlessly pet her, and later even pushed him off of a bridge. *Satoko has a difficult time to distinguishing broccoli from cauliflower, due to her color blindness (this can be passed onto females, although very rare), and Satoshi has the same problem. It is also worth noting that in Minagoroshi-hen, Takano asks Satoko which is green, broccoli or cauliflower. Satoko unsteadily answers broccoli, and Takano replies "Correct!" before shooting her to death. *In the anime-only arc Yakusamashi-hen, it is shown that Satoko can detect sounds like a cat. She was able to hear a Yamainu member's leg graze a trap she set in the middle of the night. *Originally, Satoko and Rika were supposed to appear on the cover of Meakashi-hen's fourth volume, but Yutori Hōjō (the artist of Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen) dropped this idea and changed the cover characters to Shion and Satoshi. *Satoko has the highest number of individual sprites in the original sound novels; most other characters have twenty or fewer sprites, while Mion and Rena have around fifty apiece, and Satoko has sixty-four. *Her casual sprite in the original Visual Novels show her wearing a satchel behind her hip. Images de:Satoko Houjou Hojo2.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki Hojo3.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai 367px-Higurashi_-_Satoko_Manga.jpg|Satoko's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou 277px-Hojo1.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi Satoko98.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama satokomanga.jpg|Satoko's manga illustration by Kousaka Rito hohohojo.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Mimori poorsatoko.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Soichirou Satoko89.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Hazuki Tsubasa Satoko_J-ta.png|Satoko's manga illustration by Yamada J-ta Satokosn.jpg|Satoko's school uniform sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Seifuku1.png|Satoko's school uniform sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Sifuku1.png|Satoko's casual clothes sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Sifuku2.png|Satoko's casual clothes sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Taisoufuku.png|Satoko's P.E. sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Kubiwa.png|Satoko's collar sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Taoru.png|Satoko's bath towel sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Sato Maid.png|Satoko's maid sprite as it appears in the original sound novels Kizuna3.jpg|Satoko as she appears in Higurashi Kizuna Satokodayb.png|Satoko in Higurashi Daybreak satokodaybreak.jpg|Satoko in Higurashi Daybreak Portable MEGA EDITION satokojan.png|Satoko as seen in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jan M_satoko.jpg|Satoko portrayed by Erena Ono in the live action movies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:The Club Category:Hojos